After Last Sacrifice
by Readerabove
Summary: This is what i think happened after Last Sacrifice, which ended in all cliff hangers, like what happened to poor Adrian? NOT WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM IN BLOODLINES! This is what I think should have happened!
1. Adrian

**Hello, this story will take place after Last Sacrifice. When Lissa is queen and Rose/Dimitri are together and are so very happy together but Adrian? He is scared and alone, poor guy. He is scared and afraid of everything. Started to use drugs again and the Spirit was getting out of hand for him. This is what I think happened to all of them. I am not the true author and I don't own these characters. **

**This is a new idea and I need to know if you like it or not. If to add more onto it or not. XD**

**Chapter 1 **

Lissa was doing a great job at being the Queen. Even though she wasn't sure of what to do at first, learning how to become what she was meant to be turned out very easy for her. I was just so proud of her, she was going to do great things and of course, also live a long-long time. After all I am her Guardian.

Which was what I was made for, and what I always wanted to do. Being, around Lissa all the time, it started to feel like the old times when we were on the run from the Academy. Living on our own was of course, what I always wanted to do, just to be with my best friend. But here at the Court is different, there were some many other Guardians around Lissa, that I didn't have to be with her all the time.

I got to spend some time with Dimitri, which I loved. Every day I would get up to see his face looking down at me, with that cunning smile of his. I could see his love for me in there everyday, every time he looks at me. Once in my life, I knew nothing could pull us apart, that we were going to be together forever.

Dimitri has been so very caring and nice to me. Even though I thought it would have took longer for him to do, he for gave himself very quickly... he must have really wanted to be with me. After all he loves me and I love him too, so very much. Now I couldn't think of a life without him.

Christian has been doing a little better, I think. I mean, of course he is still mad about what happened to his aunt who was really more like a mom to him. At first he thought it was all some kind of a lie about this but soon he came to the truth about everything. Still I feel sorry for him, all he had is gone, Lissa is the only thing he has left.

Sometimes it feels like I am taking her from him but then I remember that I could never really do that. Lissa loves him so much, and I think their souls are on the same wave Chanel or whatever. Still I will always love Lissa more, we are sisters after all.

To think of, Jill. Poor kid, she has been trying so hard get to know Lissa better but it hasn't been working out to well. Every time Jill try's to talk to her, it looks like Lissa can't even look at her. Even though I don't have the bond, I can see that Lissa sees her father every time she looks at Jill. I try to talk to Jill all the time, after all I was the one who made her come here in the first place.

Now and then , I see Lissa in Jill. Their eyes and that laugh, they share.

Adrian...

Oh Adrian. I haven't seen him for days, almost a week. I wasn't sure where he went or where he is passed out at. The last time I heard, was that he was back on his drugs and beer. I looked for him, I did really, but came up with nothing.

No one knew where he was or where he went...

He was missing really because of me, he was gone because I didn't tell him the truth and he had to find out like the way he did. I hurt him the way I did and now I don't know where he is. The Spirit was getting to be to much for him and he needed me to keep him in line. Then I did this to him and he went of the cliff into a sea of rocks that would probable kill himself.

I didn't mean to do that to him. I never meet to hurt him, yet that's how it turned out. Loving him for me wasn't enough, he wasn't right for me...not the way Dimitri was. Dimitri and I...well we are just meant to be together or something like that.

"Rose?" My mother Jeanie Hathaway stood in the doorway. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah..." Standing up a little too fast, my stitches in my side went up like flames. "Whoa..."

My mom with her fast guardian speed made her way over to my side, holding her arms around me, helping me to my feet. "You need to be more carefully, Rose. Your still recovering."

I hated the way she would act all mother-like. "I'm alright." I started to push her hands away but she was stronger.

"No, I am going to help you out of here." Her voice soft but strong at the same time. "And we need to get, you to Lissa."

I knew that but it sounded like there was something more to this, "Whats going on, mom?" I asked, still trying to get her arms off of me.

I didn't need her help, well not that much if so...

"Come on," She got up to her feet, pulling me along with her. "The Queen needs to speak with you at once."

The Queen, that was still as funny as ever, even though I am going to have to get used to it sooner or later. My best friend as the new one of the youngest Queens ever...wow. A small smile, came a pond my lips...but I held in the laugh as best as I could.

We were out of my room and down the hall before my mother let go of me at last. Right by the door to Queen Lissa's room and suit, where I am going to live in with her soon enough. My mom opened the door and stood back for me to go in, but she didn't come in after me. The door closed behind me.

"Lissa?" I asked, seeing her over on the other side of the room looking out the window, I started towards her. "Whats going on?"

Placing one of my hand on my hip and the other around where my stitches were.

Lissa turned to me, tears filled her eyes.

"Lissa?" I whispered, not sure what was going on here. "Whats going on?" Starting to look around myself, watching and waiting for something to jump out and attack us. Nothing did though.

"Rose...?" Lissa started,

"What?" I cut her off, but then back off. "Sorry go on."

Lissa's eyes became darker, I didn't need the bond to know something bad happened. "I sent out some Guardians last night to...look for Adrian. He isn't in Court, he left and no one knows where he went! So I told them, to track him out and keep looking no matter what!...They just got back about a hour ago and I went to talk to them.. I would have brought you but..."

"I don't care, Lissa. What happened?" I asked, still looking around.

"Well, they just got back and they said that they found his car...It was out in the middle of nowhere, crashed into the another car, the front door wide open but he wasn't in there but all of this stuff was. Money, cards, beer, clothes, and about everything that he owns. They looked also but came back with nothing." Lissa started crying again, her tears going everywhere.

"Oh, Lissa.." I came into a hug with her. "OH, my gosh.."

How could all of this getting out hand like this? Oh, Adrian, how could he just be gone? I mean, this couldn't be real, he wouldn't just go out in the middle of nowhere, without his car or money. He couldn't live without money and alone? I don't know what would and or will happen to him.

"Are you sure that's all you know?" I asked, her.

"Yes, I am. Oh, Rose." She hugged me even tighter. "I don't know how this all happened, I am Queen and why would I just let him go out in the real world like that? Even though I didn't really let him out, he could do whatever he would have wanted, but what if something happened to him? That's on me, and I don't know if I could live with something like that!"

I shook my head, "No, it isn't Lissa." I was the one who hurt him.

"I just don't know.." She went on crying.

Needing to go to Dimitri, I made my way over towards her bed to set her down on it. Her face red, and filled with tears, I really did hate leaving her like this but I needed to get something together. "Lissa?" She looked up at me, " I am going to go talk to someone...Dimitri. I want you to stay on your bed, OK? I will send someone to go get Christian for you, but you just stay put. None of your people should see you like this, not now."

At first I didn't think that she was going to do it. But soon she gave in, knowing it was all probably for the best. "OK, just come back and tell me what you are thinking. Rose, I know that your always got something going on.."

I nodded, "I will, and I don't always."

"Just go, the sooner you go, the sooner you come back and tell me whats up." Lissa said, laying down in her bed, taking a deep breath. "Don't forget to call Christian, I really need someone I can talk too."

"OK."

With that I left her in, pulling out my phone in the hallway and putting in Christians number. At first I didn't think he was going to answer me, he wasn't really said a word to me, for a while. I didn't really like him that much but I didn't like the fact that he wouldn't look at me. He was aunt was crazy! I had to turn her in, even though I didn't like the fact that I did.

"Hello, Rose." His voice didn't sound welcoming.

But, still he picked up.

"Oh..." I wasn't really counting on him picking up, happy that he did though. "Lissa, needs you -"

"What?" He cut me off, "Whats going on? Is she OK?"

"Chill down, boy. Of course she is, just really sad...crying in her room."

"Rose, what happened?" I could hear doors opening and closing, he was on his way. "Whats going on?"

"Long story and Lissa will fill you in once you get over here!" I closed my phone and pushed it back into my pocket, before setting out towards the gate.

Adrian's gone, who really knows where he went? No one did, that's the thing, he was missing. After all the time we spent together, never have I thought he would do this, just to off alone. Who knows he could walk though the gates right now or something could have got him. Who knows, I really hated thinking that.

Today was Dimitri's first day at the front gate. Christian didn't need him guarding him all the time here so Dimitri started to help out around here. There were other guardians around, watching and waiting, as I walked up to the gate.

Right away I saw Dimitri with his back towards me talking to another guard. I thought about keeping quite and seeing what they were talking about but, there wasn't time for fun and games right now.

"Dimitri?" I said, coming to a stop about ten feet from him.

He turned to face me with a smile on his face, he must have known I was coming. Or maybe he is just always so happy to see me, after all I am the love of his life. "Yes, dear?" He asked with that ascent that I adored.

This wasn't the time for fun and games I reminded myself, "Dimitri can we talk? Alone?"

"Of course," He said, turning back towards the guard he was talking too. Said a few more words to him before, coming to take my arm and lead me towards the trees. Not to far in though, just far enough for nobody to hear us. "Whats wrong, Rose?'

"Its.." I knew my eyes were filled with tears by now. "Adrian. He's missing."

End of chapter 1

**Guys, please review I mean its not that hard! Just go to that little circle thing and click on review and it will take you to it! After all if you have read my story this far then why not tell me how much you liked it or .. not. =) I hoped you like it though!**

**Please tell me what you all think!**

**oxox**

**~readerabove**


	2. Mad, driving skills

Chapter 2, after the last book from Mead. :) whom is a great author!

Dimitri's eyes went cold, "Rose. What are you talking about?" Right then I knew that I could tell Dimitri everything that was happening everything that I was feeling. Well, maybe not what I was feeling...cause I couldn't even get that into words.

"I just got back from talking with Lissa, and she said that she sent out some people to look for Adrian but they came back with nothing...but they did find his car out in the middle of nowhere, crashed into another one." I could feel my warm tear, running down my face. "He left everything in there! Money, clothes, his beer. for the most part everything that he had! He wouldn't just leave all of his life there! Money and beer is his life!" I was really falling apart.

Dimitri placed his hands on my shoulders, "Rose! Rose, listen!" I started to fight against it at first but soon, gave up. "Listen.." I nodded. "Nothing has happened to him, he just wondered off somewhere. Its Adrian we are talking about of course. OK, do you understand me? Nothing has happened to him."

"Dimitri, your right." I whispered, I saw something lighten up in his dark eyes. "Its Adrian we are talking about, which means a wild Monoi is wondering around somewhere without his money! There is no way, that he is OK, like you say!"

"Rose, stop talking like that." Dimitri pulled me into his chest. I could hear his heart beat still yet strong. "Adrian is alright, I just know it. I know him, he wouldn't give up and I bet he could find some more money somewhere.."

I sighed. "I would like to believe that but all the leads are pointing towards a darker fate..." I stopped to think about it, " The Spirt could have at last took him down, took him under into a darker place." Like it did to Ms. Karp.

"That won't be his fate, Rose. You got to keep faith in him, he wouldn't go over the side like that."

"You didn't know him, like I did.." I said, in a matter of fact voice. In a matter of fact, I didn't even know him that well, now that I think of all of this. "Dimitri we have to do something.." We have to save him, I thought.

"OH, Roza, I know." He pulled away, with tears all over his shirt. "We need a plan first, of course."

"I got one. Lets just go save him!" I told him, he gave me a stare. "I know, I know. We need something better then that. We can't let everybody though, then they will be sending everybody out with us, we could just say we are going to cheek out super-secret stuff for the Queen?"

I thought Dimitri was thinking about it, but he wasn't. He already got his own plan together, in seconds. "OK, now this is the plan. We are going to need to find out, where Adrian's car was found and start from there, so I will go talk to some of the Guardians by the gates, and you go get some cloths and money together. We can use one of the Guardians cars in the lot, I will go get that, and bring it to the gates, and wait for you to come back with the cloths and money. I will make something up about why we need to go and when we are going to be back."

Where does he come up with these things? "OK, just make sure your ready once, I get back up here. Wait what if my mom or Lissa asks whats going on, if I run into them or something?"

"Tell, them that you need to run to town to get some wood pips." Dimitri started to walk back towards the front gate.

"Wait, what are wood pips?" I yelled, after him.

"I'm not sure, I hear some Guardians talking about sending somebody to get some next week...Like I said, I'm not sure, but its something we can use." With that, he disappear

into the gates, or something or another.

"Yeah, OK, bye." I turned my back towards him and started back towards my room. It was somewhat near Lissa, but not in her suit, yet. She has asked to move me in there soon, but right now...that was a good thing, I wasn't in there, right now. Watching for faces I knew, as I shut the door behind me.

Finding a small back page, I started to throw some clothes into it. Some of my shirts, some of Dimitir's which just happened to be in my room, one of his western books, a middle sized blanket, and some pairs of pants for us. This should do for us, I mean, we are going to find Adrian and we shouldn't be gone that long. I pulled my wallet out of my cabinet where, I hided it. There was about 100 dollars or so. I hope that was more then that to get us thought this...

Lissa is going to be coming to look for me soon, so I left her a note. I wouldn't be coming in to cheek up on her without our old bond, which could have been helpful. Sometimes, I really do miss not knowing everything that is going on in her head and around her.

_Dear Lissa, _

_Sorry, but I had to leave My Queen and thats why I didn't tell you. If_

_I did tell you, you would have wanted to come, and your the Queen, so _

_you couldn't come. You need to stay here and stay save in this place, I will_

_be back sooner then you know it. _

_I'm going to find Adrian, and I'm going to bring him back home whole _

_and safe. He isn't running out on all of us now, of all times! The other _

_Guardians couldn't find him, but I'm not like the rest of them, so I can_

_and will find him. _

_Love you sis, and take care Please. I'm OK, so don't start something up _

_about me...I got Dimitri with me also. We should be back within days_

_at the most. _

_~Rose Hathaway. _

I left the note, on my bed. Hopefully, Lissa would find it...or maybe my mom would come in here to look for me. They couldn't be that mad, I won't be gone that long, if they even come looking for me. Of course, I won't know if they find the note without my bond...

Throwing my bag of my shoulder, I ran out of the room and towards the front gates. To find, Dimitri waiting in a red, mustang and the gates opened in front of him. As I jumped in, I saw that there was a map pulled open over the middle sat by Dimitri.

"So where are we off too?" I asked, setting my bag on the ground next to my feet, below myself. "Did you get where his car was found?"

"Of course." Dimitri started up the car, making a deep sound, come from its hood. "I got my way to find stuff out, I'm awesome like that.."

I smiled, "Yeah, sure Comrade. Now lets get on the road, how far away is it?"

Dimitri pulled that map up in front of his face, almost driving us off the road at the same time. I took the map away from him, "You need to pick one. Map boy or diver? You can't do both, by the looks of it."

"I will drive." He gave up, and put his eyes back on the road ahead of himself. "Gary, put a red x on where he and some others found Adrian's car. Its right off the road...I don't remember, tell me where it is."

I looked over that map, "Right off Highway 59...there is a dirt road and its a little ways down that."

"Highway 59..." Dimitri thought about it, "OH, I know where that is...not that far away really, just about two hours. We should get there in one hour though, with my mad driving skills."

"Ha, Ha." I smiled, "Just don't get us killed, by those mad skills of yours."

End of chapter 2

Hello, I really hope this chapter is what everybody hopes for it to be. There are a lot

of rules and expectation that I try to live / write up too and I know I can't get to them

all. But, Hey I do try!

Thank you all for the great reviews that have really got me into making this new

chapter and hopefully there will be more chapters to come! I would also like to thanks

everybody who even gives this a read :)

OXOX 

~readerabove.


	3. OH man my head

_**Hello! I know it has been awhile .. sorry that it took me so long to get another chapter up. I kinda .. looks away in shame .. forgot about this story! I know. … shakes head … I'm so sorry! But guess what? I'm back in the game, hopefully! **_

_**Tell me if you like this chapter though! Just go to the little review button and tell me what you think. (; **_

Chapter 3

Dimitri went on about his day while I stared out the window. Its not like I didn't want to talk to him or something _but his day was really boring. _Wishing that we had a t.v or something in his car...or some good music.

"Then Gray told Tom that he wasn't right-" Dimitri laughed.

And yet here he goes on still about Gray. I swear he loves Gray more then me sometimes while I couldn't care less. But I do care a bit.

"Dimitri?" I said at last breaking though his words. "How far away from there are we?" I stiffened in my seat. "My hand is getting numb." And I can't handle hearing you talk anymore.

Dimitri held onto the wheel, "Yeah a few more minutes. Almost there in fact."

I nodded. "Awesome."

Soon he pulled the car off the road saying, "We will be there really soon now. Gray-" _Oh its all about flipping Gray._ "said it should be right up here."

"Yeah. Sure." I glared out the window. "Lets walk from here then."

Dimitri placed the car in park which meant, he didn't think that we would be staying here to long. "Thanks." I snared jumping out and looked around.

We weren't even a mile away from the highway but we were in a total different place. Bagging trees leaned over a old, gravel, road which lead into nowhere land. Beside the old road a few broken cars were setting or stuck. Whichever one that could be.

"Dimitri where is his car?" I asked at last turning to him. "We need to find his car."

Dimitri was looking beyond me, "It was took away but I know where it was though."

I nodded to him. "Where?"

He went around me and started up a small hill, stopping a few feet up pointing towards a small grass spot. "It was right there."

I went after him and around to stand in the spot he pointed out. "I don't know." I whispered placing my hands on my hips. "I don't know what to do. There is nothing here to go off of."

Dimitri came and stood by my side. "Then why did we come?"

"To find Adrian."

"Then we will find him." 

I nodded and looked around myself. There was nothing. Tilting my head to the side a bit to try and hear the cars on the highway. But I didn't. There weren't any cars nor trucks going by.

"Oh shit." I muttered turning to face Dimitri. "The sun is almost down."

I saw in his face that he knew that too. "Lets find somewhere to sleep and start again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." I nodded heading back to the car. "And we will find him-"

"DUCK!" Dimitri yelled pushing me onto the ground as he went into battle with someone.

My knees fall onto the ground before the rest of my body which hit the ground hard, dropping me face down into the mud. My brain spun around a few times before stopping in place. "Ah." I muttered trying to look up at Dimitri.

He was moving to fast for me to get a good look. God. He got some much faster and stronger when he was a Strigoi and some of it still is with him even though he turned back.

The person he was fighting was pretty fast too-

What the hell am I doing! _Get up Rose and fight! _I fought against myself in getting back up. My body wouldn't move but my mind yelled for me too. _Come on! You have been though so much more then this! UP ! _

At last I got up on my knees then up on my two feet and wobbling over to Dimitri and the other. "Get away from him." I groaned though my teeth. "Now."

"Rose." Dimitri grunted taking a kick from attacker. "Stay. Back."

Oh yeah because I am just going to stay back because you said so? Come on.

After awhile my eye sight came back to me and I could see what was really going on around me. That person Dimitri was fighting against wasn't just a person. It was a Strigoi not that I was expecting something different. After all what else could be that fast and strong .. well other then Dimitri.

I was just about to jump into the fight as Dimitri pushed a stake this his heart.

"What-who-how." I asked slowly coming to Dimitri's side.

His breathing was hard his eyes wild. Something was wrong.

"I don't know." He muttered pulling the stake out of the dead body. "But if there is one … then they must know. There must be others. That .."

"That?"

"Strigoi's are somewhat smart. They wouldn't just come and attack two full guardians out in the open like this." Dimitri started back towards the car. "That is dumb. A stupid move."

I let my head fall as I followed him.

Dimitri stopped at my side of the car and held open the door. "Come on lets go."

I nodded and got into the car as he shut the door behind me then walked to his side and got in. Staring a head of us he started up the car and took off back onto the highway.

Maybe I couldn't say a word at first. After all why would a Strigoi just come out in the open like that? Right after sun down? That was dumb. One against two? It wouldn't be that hard to think though that. Of course two are going to win against the one. And if Adrian was here - What if.

I shook my head rapidly. _Rose don't you dare think like that. _

Dimitri soon pulled the car up into a parking lot. "We are here." He said getting out. "Wait here I will go get us a room."

I closed my eyes nodding. "Hurry back."

Like that he was gone and started towards a small hotel near the car.

It was going to be OK. Everything was going to be alright. Just breath in and out. Wait no. What am I thinking? Everything isn't going to be just alright? Adrain is gone! Missing! Its not alright it can't be! I have to go find him. Go help him. Do anything that I can do to … save him.

Save him from what? !

Dimitri tapped on the door before he got in and I jumped a little but not to much that he could see. "Here." He handed me a small card. "Room 215."

"Thanks." The word ran out of my mouth.

He gave me a small smile and tapped my hand with his finger. "Its alright. We just need to get some sleep. Then we will find him."

I nodded chewing on my lip. "Good plan."

Dimitri took the keys out of the car and got out then went over and opened the door for me. "Thanks." I smirked looking up at the hotel. It wasn't much just some kinda nice place but just a plain looking house.

"There it is." He pointed towards a room on the second floor.

"Ok."

Together we started towards the room making our way up the stairs and then into the small room. There wasn't much there in fact. One large bed, a old t.v, a door where lead to a bathroom nevertheless, and some blankets on the bed.

"Awesome." I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind us behind us.

"Low class." Dimitri smirked. "Is all it takes for us."

"Drama queen." I snared and walked over to the t.v and turned it on.

Dimitri didn't say another word before he flopped down onto the bed falling to sleep right away. What a baby. Maybe I should give him more due? After all he did just fight for my life but he always does that.

Nothing new there.

Looking though the channels on the t.v. Finding nothing at all to watch. Surprise there.

I sighed and started to pace around the small room taking in my choices. Which weren't many. I couldn't sleep right now.

I went over and peeked out the window into the dark. Dark. Dark. Dark. That was all I could see out there. Nothing but Darkness. The moon was hidden behind some clouds and the stares were at rest it seemed.

Feeling like smacking myself, I slowly opened the door and stepped outside.

Yeah. Air. I just need some air.

Run sometimes though my mind then I could go back with a plan.

_**BAM ! … **_

_End of Chapter 3 _

_oxox_

_~readerabove_


	4. Where am I? Adrain Oh man :D

Rose **POV**

My head was spinning – no more like getting smacked from side to side. Or that is what it felt like to me. I couldn't move, the pain was out of this world. My back felt like there was a hole ripped though it, arms felt like rubber and the back of my neck was killing the rest of me.

That wasn't even the worst part of all of _this. _

_I didn't know WHERE, I was. _

I remember what happened to me last, I was just walking and then … _bam. _I was out, and nothing could change that. I was just out. Someone or something just knocked me out, lit along what that could be itself.

In all words, I was … out of luck.

At first, I tried to move something. Any part of my body would do. But I couldn't. I felt numb all over, not able to move a inch in any direction.

Slowly, I felt my eyes flickered opened.

Now, what I saw was another story all together. . .

**Dimitri POV**

"Rose?" My voice rang thought out the small court yard of the hotel, "Rose?"

I spun around in a small circle, before staring in a random way. _Where was she? Where could she have gone? Without telling me, to start with? This isn't like her! What if something happened? Something .. what if she is hurt? Right now... _

I quickened my small steps, traveling towards the front of the hotel. "Rose?" I called, looking towards a small group of humans. Not her.

I turned away from them and started towards the front desk, where hopefully someone can help me on this. In less then a minute, I was walking though the front door towards the desk.

"Miss?" My voice trailed off, stopping in front of her. "Miss?"

A small red hair woman looked up from her book, her mouth moving from crewing gum. "Y-yes?" She asked, softly.

"Do you remember the woman, I came here with? Her name was Rose. She is about to my shoulders and dark hair? We came and got a room, just a few hours ago..." I rushed all my thoughts together, hoping that she would know, who I was going on about.

"Who?" The red head asked, looking confused.

"The woman! I came here with?"

"Oh...then no. I don't remember, maybe you should …" She trailed off, a small grin growing on her face. "Forget about her and come spend some time with me?"

My eyes fell a pound her, giving a good once over. She was short, not that there isn't anything against that or anything. Her hair was shoulder length, had a few freckles across her chin and nose. Wearing a VERY short sun dress for her age. . .

"Never mind." I groaned, turning away from her and storming back outside.

Human could never just help me out, could they! Not for one second, did that chicka really think that I would do something like that to Rose? Did she? Imposable. I would never do that to someone – someone I LOVED .

I went around the back of the hotel from the outside and headed back towards my room. Maybe, just maybe she would be there. Maybe she would have came back. Maybe she would be just laying on the bed, acting if nothing was up.? That everything was just fine, that she was OKAY!

I can only wish..

Of course! She wasn't back in our room, why would she?

"Rose...where are you?" I whispered at last.

**ROSE'S POV **

"Hello?" My voice ranged out thought the dark room, that held me. "Is someone in here? Who are you?"

No answer.

I heard something. It sounded like whispering and footsteps. "Come on! I heard you! Who are you? What am I doing here?"

Again nothing.

My arms were pulled behind my back, and hard rope were around them. The same thing with my legs but in front of me. The rope was to hard to break though and my body felt like ice.

"Let me g-" I started to cry again but was cut off -

By a voice, I dreamed to hear again.

"_Rose.." _

"Adrain?" I yelped, my eyes staring into the darkness a head of myself.

"_Yes." _

"What are you doing here? Where are you? Where are we?" So many questions went though my head at that point. "Why are you in the dark?"

Then it hit me. His voice. It sounded different, like it changed some how. It sounded deeper and darker if that some how makes any sense. Why are there ropes around me? Why is this happening to me? What is going on! Why was I HERE?

"_Shhhhhhhh -"_

WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?

"Adrain? Where are you?" My voice was dropping right when a cold wind help me. I shivered.

"Rose -"

That is when he came closer to me. That is when he came out of the dark and I got to look a pound him for the first time –

Oh man. God please help me. !

End of Chapter 4

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Please tell me what ya think, mkay? **hugs** I tried my hardest to get this up right away! R&R

oxoxoxo

~readerabove


	5. Important!

_This is a very old account._

_All of my stories will be moved over to a new account. _

_If anyone wants to read a new story or read more of a older one then please look my new account up! _

_I'll be re-writing stories and adding many new ones. _

_I was very blessed to have so many people reading my stories and reviewing...(: _

_So please read more and PM me about anything! Thank you. _

_- ~ / ~ - _

_Here is a link that will take you to the new _

_account name. _

_ u/2695829/LUVZ-The-Slayer_

_- ~ / - ~ _

_I'll put links to each story on my profile page. _

_Don't forget about my stories! _

Oxoxox. Readerabove.


End file.
